White Feathers
by amberuni151
Summary: A oneshot fanfic for RisaxKrad. Risa is going on a date with Dark, but when he stands her up, another is there to entertain her. Slightly ooc


Risa stood in front of her bathroom mirror, messing with her wet brown hair. She tried putting it up, leaving it down, using a high ponytail, a low one. She even tried to bun her hair, just to see how it would look.

Tonight was a very important night; everything had to be perfect.

She finally plugged in her pink blow-dryer and turned it on high. She sectioned her hair and began to blow-dry it straight. She had decided that her hair looked best that way, the way she always wore it.

She quickly applied some makeup, holding back on the mascara for fear that she would look too trampy; she didn't want to seem too desperate.

Wrapping a towel around her petite body, she left the bathroom, heading for the closet in hopes of finding something decent to wear.

Inside her closet were thousands of dresses. Pink, frilly dresses. But Risa wanted to look a bit more casual tonight. She racked to the back of her closet, taking out a soft, light blue dress. It hung limp on her body as she tried it on. She shook her head in disgust before heading back to her closet.

Then, an idea struck her, why not invade Riku's closet instead? Riku hated frilly dresses and if forced to wear one chose the most simplistic of them all.

Risa tiptoed into Riku's room. The door was already opened as she made her way inside.

Riku was sitting at her desk, staring at an empty piece of paper; just Risa's luck.

Riku immediately turned her attention from the blank sheet to where Risa stood in her doorway.

"What do you want?" asked Riku.

"Can I borrow your dress? The one that's all white made of silk?" asked Risa with a pout on her face, "I have to look elegant on my date with Dark!"

"Whatever," sighed Riku, getting back to the blank page, "But don't come crying to me when your precious Dark doesn't show up…"

"Of course he'll show!" cried Risa, shocked that Riku would ever say anything like that. She grabbed the dress and left to room in a huff. Stupid Riku with her stupid pessimistic attitude.

Risa slipped on the dress, then glanced at the clock. Five minutes til' eight. She gave one last glance at herself in the mirror; satisfied she headed to the park where they had agreed to meet.

Risa got to the park. She checked her watch; 8:01. Where was Dark? She sighed, sitting down on a wooden bench nearby.

The clock ticked past. 8:05, 8:10, 8:20. Finally Risa decided to give up for the night. Maybe Dark had forgotten. She tried to cheer herself with these thoughts as she started to head home.

A pair of wings flapped in the sky. Risa looked up as she gasped. "Dark?" she called.

The wings flapped to a stop behind her. "Sorry no," said a voice. It sounded like Dark, but at the same time wasn't. Risa turned around to look at the stranger.

The man looked much like Dark. Only he was white. White wings, white clothes, blond hair; he was almost like Dark's opposite.

"Who are you?" she asked, breathless from his beauty.

"Krad," he said, averting her gaze, instead looking down at the floor, almost as if too shy to look at her.

"Well Krad, maybe you can tell me where Mr. Dark is," said Risa expectantly.

Krad glared at the ground; why did she have to like Dark? Just for once could someone like him? "Haven't seen him," he said, his voice tensed and edgy.

"Oh poo," she pouted. "He was supposed to meet me here about a half-hour ago!"

"It's not polite to keep a pretty lady like you waiting."

Risa blushed, she took the compliment saying, "Why thank you Mr. Krad."

Krad stared at her. No one had ever thanked him before, not for anything. He knelt down on one knee and took Risa's hand. "Why don't we go on a date instead," he said.

Risa gasped. "But what about Mr. Dark?" she asked, shocked by the sudden offer.

"Dark is a foul rude perverted playboy. He doesn't deserve a girl like you!" Krad yelled. Risa backed away in astonishment at the outburst.

"What I mean is, why not?" Krad asked, calmer this time.

"Hmm, well I guess we could go on a date. But you have to keep it a secret from Mr. Dark!" Risa said putting a finger to her lips.

Krad nodded, "I agree to your terms," he said.

Risa nodded as well. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere you've never been before," Krad said, a smile forming on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Risa. Before she could complain, he flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

Risa gaped at the beautiful view. So this is what Dark got to see all the time! All the lights and the tiny cars in a traffic jam beneath them. It was just so beautiful! Almost like she was staring at a painting of the city night.

Krad watched Risa as she stared in awe. He flew her up higher and higher, so she could get a better view of everything beneath. He'd never taken the time to look at the city night. He'd always been so focused on his goals with no time for distractions. But tonight was different. He was taking in everything. It was like he was seeing the light for the first time.

Finally he landed the two of them on the needle of the big clock tower.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Risa, looking at him, smiling.

"Yes it is," he agreed, finally meeting her eyes. They were chocolate brown, she looked at him as if she could see right through her soul.

A long pause followed. Both just taking it in. Then Krad took a risk. He leaned in towards her for a kiss. He tried not to let himself hope. She liked Dark, he couldn't change that even if he wanted to.

But she kissed him back. Under the moonlit night, two lovers united.

* * *

Risa yawned and stretched herself before opening her eyes. What a weird dream she'd had that night. She turned on her bed stand light, rubbing her eyes. Sure enough, on the dresser was a note.

_Risa,_

_I had fun last night. Let's go out again sometime. _

_I promise I won't stand you up like a certain purple haired man did._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Guardian Angel_

A white feather was attached to it. Risa smiled as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
